A New Life
by libros5
Summary: What could have happened at the Department of Mysteries DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. THOSE BELONG TO JK ROWLING!


**A New Life**

Harry reached the place where he had seen Sirius in his vision. After using the two-way mirror to contact his godfather to no avail, Hermione admitted defeat and they, along with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had come to the Department of Mysteries. "Harry have you seen this?" Harry looked over at Ron. Ron was pointing at one of the orbs on a shelf close by. Harry peered at it and read:

The Dark Lord

And

Harry Potter(?)

Harry picked it up then looked towards the spot he had been heading to. "Sirius?" Harry was staring at the heap on the floor. Silence. Then a groan from the heap. "Harry?" "Sirius!" Harry hurried over and knelt down. "Sirius wake up. Please wake up." Sirius stirred. "Harry?" He opened his eyes. "Yes I'm here. I'm here." "No! No Harry please get out of here! Run!" Sirius suddenly noticed the orb in Harry's hand.

"No! Harry you shouldn't have grabbed that! Harry run!" "Very good Potter. now turn around and give it to me." Harry wheeled around and saw that they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Ron stepped forward and raised hi wand protectively. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione also raised their wands. Sirius growled at Malfoy, who had spoken.

"Why should I?" Harry demanded. "Haven't you ever wondered about your parents deaths? It's all in there Potter. It's all in the prophecy." Sirius reached over and grabbed Harry's sleeve. "Harry don't give it to them. It's more important than-" "More important?" Malfoy repeated. "More important than your own godson Black?" Harry glared at Malfoy. "Shut up! Wrong answer. Stupify!" The spell sent Malfoy flying backwards.

Harry heard his friends shouting other spells. Hitting shelves and Death Eaters. "Run!" harry seized Sirius and they all ran back the way they came. They were all shouting spells and curses at those that were close. Harry swore and destroyed the prophecy. Sirius looked both surprised and relieved. Harry glanced back and saw Ginny stun the last pursuer. "Come on, come on," he muttered. "Harry what-?" Hermione began.

"Stupify!" Harry cried. The spell hit a rat that was scurrying away. "Is that-?" Ron gasped. "Pettigrew!" Sirius growled. "Sirius no!" Harry said. "Hermione take Pettigrew! Don't let him escape!" Hermione took the rat and Ron kept a close eye on him. "Come on let's go." Harry led them to the elevator. "Sirius does the order know you're missing?" Sirius nodded. "I hope so. Remus was coming over tonight." There was silence. Harry hated the silence. It didn't feel safe.

The door opened and Harry gasped in pain. "He's here!" Sirius eyes widen. "Where is he?" "Aren't we impatient? Impatient to die." Voldemort appeared in front of them. "You're too late Voldemort. You failed." Voldemort glared. "No matter Potter. I'll kill you and they'll have no one to protect them." Harry pulled away from Sirius. "Harry no!" "The prophecy's smashed. You failed." Just then the doors flew opened and Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin came running to them. They gasped at the sight of Voldemort. Harry raised his wand. "It's over." Voldemort shrieked and sent the killing curse at him. Haryy ducked. "Expillarmus!" They duled each other while the rest stood far away. Harry saw Rumus holding Sirius back.

Voldemort sent another killing curse at Harry but the fountain sprang to life and landed in front of Harry. Voldemort turned."Dumbledore!" Dumbledore deflected a spell Voldemort sent. With a final shriek Voldemort disappeared. "No one move!" Dumbledore cried. Harry blinked. Then there was pain. "Kill the boy." Everyone sans Dumbledore gasped. "Kill him Dumbledore. If death is nothing kill the boy." Sirius let out a pained shriek. "Harry! No! Harry!" Dumbledore spoke. "Fight it Harry. Fight it." Harry fought. He thought of Sirius. "You don't know what love is," he whispered. "And I feel sorry for you."

The last thing Harry heard was "You're a fool Potter. You will lose. Everything."

YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK!

PETTIGREW ALIVE!

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!

Harry grinned at the last headline. The door to the Hospital Wing flew open. "I'm free!" Sirius yelled rushing to his godson's bed. He hugged Harry tightly. A chuckling Remus stood next to them. "Hey Sirius! Hey Remus!" Hermione and Ron echoed Harry. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," Remus replied. He knew that Neville, Ginny, and Luna were released the day before as were Ron and Hermione but seemed to be busy to visit Harry at the time. "So Harry," Sirius was saying. "Now that I'm free I was wondering." He looked nervous. "If you still wanted to you can come live with me."

"Really? You really want me?" Remus frowned at that. What did that mean? Why did Harry think that Sirius didn't want him? "Of course I do!" Sirius said firmly. "I just wasn't sure if-" "Yes!" Harry flung his arms around Sirius's neck. "I want to!" Sirius hugged Harry back. Ron and Hermione were grinning . They were happy for their friend knowing that all he wanted was a family. Remus made a mental note to talk to them. They would know if there was anything Sirius and he needed to address. For now everything was fine. Everyone was happy.


End file.
